


The writing on my hand.

by ChAoTiC_PaNsExUaL



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Flirting, Dorks, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Romantic Soulmates, hinata is dense, yamaguchi is pure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChAoTiC_PaNsExUaL/pseuds/ChAoTiC_PaNsExUaL
Summary: When Yamaguchi was younger he always found little notes on his arms that his soulmate wrote. He never had the nerve to write back until one day; his first day of Kurasuno, he receives a note that says 'Hello :)'. What will he do when he finds out that his soulmate is the future ace of the Kurasuno Volleyball Club? Hinata Shouyou.This is a YamaHina fanfic for all the YamaHina shippers. I love this pairing and they need more love. I'm a sucker for rarepairs and this ship has to be one of my favourites.Warning: This is a Boy x Boy fanfiction, so if you're uncomfortable with this, please turn away now.





	1. The sun and the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship, but it doesn't get much love and there are almost no fanfics about them that aren't one-shots. I'm going to try and make the characters as close to canon as possible, sorry if they're a bit OOC. This is going to be a multi-chapter fic, and because of my exams my updating schedule will be messed up, but once they're finished I'll definitely try uploading weekly.  
> Anyways enjoy!

Tadashi was always interested in soulmates from a young age, but then many people were. Not everyone ended up with their soulmate. some people hated the soulmate system. Not Yamaguchi, he loved it. He loved that he knew there was someone who loved him. From a young age, he had specks of paint on his fingers and when he was in middle school he started getting doodles and notes on his arms. 'Remember to Pick up milk from store' 'Don't forget Maths homework' 'Ask mum about going to Karasuno' 'Go to the school office and ask to join the Volleyball club'

Volleyball.

His soulmate played Volleyball. Finally, he knew his soulmate wasn't Tsukki. They were already on the Volleyball team, and he already knew his soulmate was Japanese, why else would his soulmate write Kanji on their arm?

"Hey, Tsukki," Tadashi asked his best friend.

"What is it, Yamaguchi,"

"What do you think about soulmates?" He asked timidly, he didn't want Tsukki telling him to shut up...

...Again.

"Well..." Tsukishima began, "They're a part of life and I guess it's natural. But sometimes they're a bit... inconvenient."

"What do you mean?" The freckled boy inquired, intrigued by Tsukishimas views.

"I mean, what if your soulmate lives on the other side of the world, or speaks a language that you don't know, what if you never meet your soulmate? plus you can't even write your name, where you live or your number on yourself. so you can't find out who they are that way." They were all common possibilities. But... He knew that he was going to meet his soulmate.

"Tsukki, I'm going to meet my soulmate," The freckled boy said with confidence.

Tsukishimas face started to show a look of confusion. "You already know who-"

"No I don't, but I know they're going to Kurasuno, that's the school we're going to," he hastily returned with a smile on his face.

* * *

 

It was his first day at Kurasuno, the school that the little giant went to. His dream was finally coming true! 'Maybe I'd have my own team,' Hinata thought as he cycled into the gates of his school for the next three years.

It was the first class of the day and he was moping around, not only was he kicked off the Volleyball team before even having one session, he had to work with Kageyama Tobio! The person who beat him the last time he was on the court. 'At least our lesson is about soulmates,' He thought as the teacher introduced himself. Hinata loved the idea of soulmates, he hoped that one day his soulmate would write to him, he's seen little doodles of stars and dinosaurs appear on his hands and arms, so he had one. But who? Contrary to popular opinions, Hinata can get anxious. Really Anxious. Especially when his soulmates involved. He doesn't want to be the first person to start up a conversation, what if he says something wrong? This is the person who's supposed to be with him forever. What if they don't speak Japanese, he'd have to accept that they'd never meet, unless he learns their language. And he'd have to find out what the language is.

"Soulmates are very special, you can have a platonic or romantic relationship with your soulmate, but most people choose a romantic one," the teacher started "We connect to our soulmates by writing something on our body and it will appear on your soulmate."

Although being scared about what his soulmate would think of him, he was curious. He slowly bought out his pen and wrote 'Hello :)' onto his hand. There was nothing he could do now, nothing but wait for a reply. slowly he became more and more engrossed by the lesson and the anxiety of waiting for a reply finally faded.

* * *

 

When Tadashi was in class, he attentively listened to the teacher as she explained the long history of soulmates. He's learnt about this and heard someone tell him these hundreds of times, but he could never get bored.

suddenly his hand started to tingle. A single word resided on his hand, it made his face heat up. Who knew that a simple 'Hello :)' written on his hand could make his heart leap out of his chest. His soulmate, whoever they were, was trying to contact him. HIM. He couldn't get the confidence to write back. 'I'll do it when I get back,' he told himself as he followed Tsukishima to the gym. Outside the entrance to the gym stood 2 boys, one raven-haired tall boy and a redhead much smaller than them, passing a volleyball. Tsukishima walked up to them, and he followed closely behind. All three stared each other down and as Tadashi looked at the redhead, he noticed something written on his hand, the same place as him. When he looked again he saw what it said. 'Hello :)'. That boy, whoever he was, is his soulmate. As soon as he got home, Tadashi rushed into his room and grabbed the pen closest to him.

'your red hair is beautiful.' He sat there, amazed with how forward he was being. Soulmates were supposed to bring out the best in their significant others, right? After half an hour of restless waiting, he finally felt a tingle on his arm.

'Sorry I couldn't answer you I had to bike home. Do you know me?!'

'Yeah, we know each other, I noticed what you wrote on your hand was the same as what's on mine. '

'Cool! I am going to make it my personal mission to find out who you are!'


	2. "Yamaguchi, are you my soulmate?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I've had writer's block but I've finally managed to get an ounce of creativity and I will not let to go to waste! Anyways, I love this pairing so much and I want to know why there's basically nothing for this ship.  
> Also, I apologise there's a lot of dialogue in this chapter.  
> Anyways enough of my babbling, I hope you enjoy!

"Tsukki,"  
"What?"  
"Have you ever wondered what you'd do if you knew who your soulmate was, but they didn't know that it was you?"  
"Well.." The blonde started as he looked over to his best friend, and saw the faded conversation littered on his best friends arm. "... I'd tell them, in person,"  
"I can't do that, he'll probably only ask for a platonic relationship, we don't know each other that well," Tadashi replied solemnly.  
"Ah, So your soulmate is a 'HE' then?" Tsukishima said with a smirk.  
"Yeah, he is, but that's the reason I can't tell him!"  
"Why because he might not be into guys?" The blonde questioned.  
"THAT IS EXACTLY WHY I CAN'T TELL HIM!" The freckled boy shouted, drawing in unwanted attention. "I don't even know him that well and I've already fallen in love with him," he said, now under his breath, almost inaudible to his lanky friend.  
"How about you tell me who he..."  
"nonononononono not happening, not now not today, nope nope nope!"  
"I was just asking, idiot."  
"Sorry, Tsukki!"  
It's been a week since he's been on the volleyball team and he couldn't be happier, he finally has a team. He finally has the chance to become the little giant! He speaks to his mystery soulmate every day, but he still has no idea who it is.  
"Oi, Dumbass," The raven-haired boy started, "You're daydreaming again!"  
"Oh sorry," Hinata said lost in thought.  
"What is it?"  
"What is what yamayama-kun?" The redhead said, snapping out of his daze.  
"You're thinking about something, hard." He started, "You're quiet for once, It's scary."  
"I'm just wondering about soulmates, mine knows who I am but I don't know who they are, it's quite annoying..."  
"You're annoying,"  
"Hey, Kageyama?"  
"What dumbass?"  
"Have you," Hinata started, trying to pick his words carefully. He didn't want to get Kageyama any angrier than he was. "Have you ever thought about who your soulmate is?"  
"I don't know who she is exactly, but I know she speaks a different language," Kageyama said, the anger vanished from his voice.  
"I'm sorry," Hinata said, 'If only I knew, I wouldn't have opened my mouth'.  
"What are you sorry about?" Kageyama said a small smirk beginning to take place on his face. "Race you to the gym!"  
"Hey, you cheater!"  
"It must be nice to be dumb," Tsukishima said as he and Yamaguchi started to walk in the same direction as the crazy duo.  
'Hinata has nice legs,'  
"What?" Tsukishima said, shocked at what came out of his frecked friends mouth.  
"What?" Yamaguchi replied, trying to act like he had no clue what was going on. 'Crap, I said that out loud!'  
"You just said... Nevermind"  
Yamaguchi thanked whatever was looking down at him that Tsukki didn't bring it up, but he knew he'd bring it up later.  
"Great practice everyone, " Takeda said, whilst the boys were filing out of the gym.  
When you have a soulmate who is on the same sports team as you, and you get changed in the same room, you'd think that it would easy to find out who it is, right?  
Well for Hinata apparently isn't.  
When Suga looked over at the first years he noticed something, both Yamaguchi and Hinata's arm had the same writing on them, exactly the same...  
Then it clicked 'Yamaguchi and Hinata are soulmates, I should've seen it coming'  
"Hey, Yamaguchi," The silver-haired setter started,  
"Yes, Sugawara-san?" The frecked first year answered cautiously,  
"Once you're finished changing can I speak to you?" He said, but once seeing the look on his kohais face he added: "Don't worry, you're not in trouble."  
"Are you two going to join us for meat buns later or not?" Daichi said to Suga and Tadashi as they walked out of the clubroom.  
"Yeah, wait for us, we won't take too long."  
As he walked down the stairs, Yamaguchi's neck started to sweat, he started to wonder whether he was sweatier before or after he got in the shower.  
"Sugawara-san, what do you want to talk about?" He asked gingerly, hoping it wasn't anything about his place on the team or soulmates.  
"Loosen up, I'm not going to bite," Suga chuckled as he saw the nervous wreck that was standing in front of him. "Do you know who your soulmate is?"  
And there it was, the question he was dreading to hear. "Well, yes... But it's complicated..." he said quietly. "It's not affecting the team is it?" he asked, anxiety again making a home in his body.  
"No, don't worry it's not," He replied, making Yamaguchi calm down once more, "But if you don't mind me asking; why do you say it's complicated? Is it unrequited?"  
"Oh no, nothing like that," Yamaguchi breathed ou, "He doesn't know it's me."  
"Do you want Him to know?"  
"of course!" Yamaguchi replied with a lot more confidence.  
"Why don't you tell him? I'm sure he'd love that you're his soulmate."  
"I don't think it will be that simple," The younger boy replied.  
"Why do you say that?"  
"I want to have a romantic relationship, not a platonic relationship, I don't know what his sexual preference is..."  
"Well, if you talk to him, you'd find out. Even better, say something that only his soulmate has said to him, " Suga suggested.  
"Okay, yeah. If Hinata hasn't left the group I'll speak to him then,"  
Not long after, they joined the others. Hinata was there... He had to keep his promise, he looked over at the third year that gave him a reassuring smile and a thumbs up. Tsukishima was talking. Talking? No, not talking, Arguing with Kageyama, whilst Hinata was next to them, staring up at the passing clouds, seemingly in his own world.  
After trying to find any way to not go through with this, and failing, he found himself walking next to the other first years. He slowly migrated next to Hinata, face heating up from the closeness. 'This is the closest I've been to my soulmate!' His hand moved slowly towards the redheads.  
"Do you need something Yamaguchi?" Hinata asked, looking up at Tadashi with his big innocent eyes, making his heart jump out of his chest.  
"Uh, um... yeah, I-I... I just want to say, um," Yamaguchi started, trying hard, and failing miserably, to not stutter. "I think your red hair is beautiful," HE said it.  
Hinata couldn't believe it, it couldn't be true.  
"Yamaguchi, are you my soulmate?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does Hinata react to Yamaguchi being his soulmate?
> 
> I'm so sorry, I'm leaving it on a cliffhanger. I'm a terrible person.  
> I don't think I've had this much fun writing a fic in ages.  
> please don't forget to leave kudos and comment what you think, I will gladly take constructive criticism.  
> I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more!  
> ~ Elias


	3. Yamaguchi are you my soulmate? Ⅱ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,sorry for not being active recently my GCSE’S start this week so I’m currently doing a mixture of crying, studying and praying.  
> I’ve realised that a lot of my stories are very dialogue heavy, and i’m really sorry about that…  
> Anyways lets get on with the chapter.

Hinata couldn't believe it, it couldn't be true.  
"Yamaguchi, are you my soulmate?"  
“Yes...” Tadashi quietly said “please don’t hate me”  
“Uhmm… I think we should catch up with the others” a red hinata blurted out.  
As Hinata walked away he thought he heard crying. As he turned around he saw tears rolling down the freckled boys face. Before he knew what to do his legs ran towards the brown haired boy, he wrapped his arms around him, like a python to its prey. yes.Yamaguchi was Hinata’s prey.  
“Please don’t cry” Hinata whispered, never in his life did Yamaguchi think he’d hear a quiet voice come out of hinata's mouth. 

Soon enough the whole group turned around to see their decoy and pinch server in an embrace.  
“Oi, dumbass ever heard of pda?!” Kageyama shouted, making the pair finally untangle their limbs from each other. 

The silence was deafening.  
“So this was who you were talking about?” Tsukishima said quietly, looking at the identical writing on the boys’ hands. 

“Yeah, sorry Tsukki...”

“What do you have to be sorry for, just don’t make out around me,” the blonde murmured as he slid his headphones over his head.  
“But we weren’t making out!” Hinata tried to retort but ended up resembling a lobster.  
“We could though…” Tadashi whispered into Hinata's ear. When did the boy become so smooth?  
“W-what did you ju-“  
“Come in,” Yamaguchi interrupted his soulmate, not wanting to repeat his last sentence. “If we don’t go now then our meat buns will go cold.” Yamaguchi chuckled as he took hinata's hand and met up with the rest of the team. 

After saying their goodbyes everyone split up and went on their way home. The ride home for hinata seemed to be quicker than he thought. Maybe because he was lost in his mind. ‘I still can’t believe it…’ hinata thought as he dismounted his bike and headed into the safe haven he called home.  
As always he was bombarded with hugs and kisses from his mini clone, a kiss on the head from his mother and a grunt from his father.  
He would never tell his father that he found his soulmate. He’d rather die than have to tell his father. ‘It’s a load of crap’ is the usual answer when anyone mentions the word. Not to mention his hatred for same sex couples. ‘Desperate men who can’t keep their dicks in their pants, looking for anything to fuck.’ He could never tell his father about Yamaguchi. 

He was so happy that he found his soulmate, someone who he knew, trusted and could get along with. But the only problem was Yamaguchi was a boy. Hinata, of course, didn’t have a problem with this. He was DEFINITELY attracted to men, but his family (especially his father) wouldn’t be so keen on the idea. 

Maybe if they had a secret relationship, would that work? His parents checked his phone randomly so he’d have to make sure that their texts wouldn’t give away the nature of their relationship.  
And what if they did find out? What would he do then? They’d find out someday, one way or another. Hopefully by Shouyou telling them, maybe he’ll air his family when he becomes an adult?  
What was he thinking? He wasn’t even officially with Yamaguchi! He wasn’t officially with Yamaguchi… But he could be…

From Hinata to Yamaguchi ☆彡 [18:46]  
Hi u free 2 talk??? (^-^)  
From Yamaguchi to Hinata [18:49]  
Sure, what do you want to talk about? ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶  
From Hinata to Yamaguchi ☆彡 [18:50]  
U kno that were soilmates rite?  
From Hinata to Yamaguchi ☆彡 [18:50]  
Soulmates***  
From Hinata to Yamaguchi ☆彡 [18:50]  
Well I wanted to kno if u wanted to be like romantic or friendly 1s…  
From Yamaguchi to Hinata [18:51]  
Well, I would really like to be romantic soulmates, as in us dating…  
From Yamaguchi to Hinata [18:51]  
Only if you feel the same way that I do…  
From Hinata to Yamaguchi ☆彡 [18:51]  
Of course I feel the same way as u \\(//∇//)\ I wouldbt ask you if I didn’t  
From Hinata to Yamaguchi ☆彡 [18:52]  
Wouldn’t*  
From Hinata to Yamaguchi ☆彡 [18:53]  
But 2moro can we meet up bcos I wanna tell you smethn that I can’t say over the phone (ㆀ˘･з･˘)  
From Yamaguchi to Hinata [18:54]  
Okay… how about we meet in the courtyard at lunch, no one really goes there so if it’s something important then people won’t overhear.  
From Hinata to Yamaguchi ☆彡 [18:55]  
Yama ur da best!!! d(￣ ￣)  
From Hinata to Yamaguchi ☆彡 [18:55]  
I have the best soulmate evaaaaa ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡  
From Hinata to Yamaguchi ☆彡 [18:56]  
Anyways, imma go in the shower then go to bed. I is sleepi (( _ _ ))..zzzZZ  
From Yamaguchi to Hinata [18:55]  
Okay, good night Hinata. ／(^o^)＼

Would you like to delete the conversation ‘Yamaguchi☆彡’?  
Yes ○ No ○  
→Yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… that happened…  
> I may or may not be feeling a bit edgy and decided to take out my daddy issues on this story. Sorry for the short update. I’m in the middle of exams and I just don’t really have the time. But I will try and update as much as I can!!!  
> Also, that texting scene was the first I’ve ever done… constructive criticism please!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! If you request any other ships then I'll try and add them to the story. I'm really enjoying writing this. I'm currently in my Travel and Tourism class listening to the Blurryface album. if you haven't heard of twenty one pilots, then I recommend the band, they're one of my favourites.  
> \- Elias ~*^*~


End file.
